1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and a method of applying an electrical connector to a transmission line. More particularly, the present invention includes imploding an electrical connector onto a transmission line that comprises a non-steel core.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
A method of imploding electrical connectors onto a steel core is described in “New Implosive Connector Technology for High Voltage Conductors”, Pasini, The 8th IEEE International Conference on AC and DC Power Transmission, Savoy Place, London, UK, March 2006.
Non-metal cores, composite cores, and linearly driven wedge connectors for composite cores are described in US Patent Publication Nos. 2004/0182597; 2004/0026112; 2004/0131851; 2005/0006129; 2005/0227067; 2006/0016616; 2006/0051580; and 2006/0084327. Each of these documents are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,280 describes an anti-bird caging connector. This document is incorporated by reference in its entirety.